Walking Dead: I like it Rough
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: A simple little one shot of Daryl and Merle slash. Need I say more?.. Except this takes place before the zombie apocalypse.


There ain't enough Merle and Daryl stories out there, so.. Here's another! :D Don't know if anyone will read it but, I tried to make it good, lol. Think I got too dark..

Don't own the walking dead, although I wish I did!

Anyway, enjoy this hot (in my eyes) little piece between two lovely brothers. ;D

* * *

Daryl sighed, turning in his bed on a freezing winter's night. Well, the beat up mattress on the floor that was half eaten by rats and God knows what at least. It's been like this for the longest. After his mother died, Merle got her bed. Their father always passed out on the couch and Daryl, Daryl got this.

That was beside the point though. He's long gotten use to this.

He pulled the tattered blanket further over his shoulders, in attempts to help shield him from the wind that blew through the deep holes in the wall.

Nothing could be heard; just the wind and nothing could be seen in the darkness if one was to look out, aside from snow fall.

Daryl was cold, so cold. He was shaking. From the harsh temperatures, and his father.

33 – Fully grown, not a little boy anymore... Yet he was still letting the man scream, curse and insult him... Letting those words hurt him... He didn't show it anymore. He hasn't since he was 12. He would always go to his room, and let silent tears fall into his flattened pillow. That or...

Daryl would sometimes go to Merle as well. Given he had nerve to do it... When his thoughts got to be too much.

Merle never pried far and often times acted as if he didn't seem to care. He'd let Daryl sit in his room, next to him until he drifted off to sleep and Daryl would leave. Rarer occasions he'd let Daryl lie down next to him and let him fall asleep in his bed.

And, if Merle was in a decent enough mood, he'd go further by holding Daryl. But that came with a bargain from the younger Dixon. One of which wasn't necessarily to Daryl's disliking...

Daryl gave a huff, blowing a breath of warm air on his clutched hands. He hated this, hated baring this cold winter night; more so that he was doing it alone... He didn't want to be alone.

Daryl was about to change that though. In this moment he was desperate enough to risk a yell and a possible shoe being thrown at him by his brother.

He got up, kept the blanket clutched to him as he silently made his way through the worn down house, careful to not trip over his father's beer bottles, hit the wall and wake the man who was passed out yet again on the couch, with a fuzzy TV, the only noise coming from the living room.

Daryl made it to his brothers room, without any mishaps. That just left one more challenge, not pissing Merle off. Daryl hopped he was in a good mood, because he needed the man right now. Even if it was just to sit in Merle's bed like in the past.

"Darlina." Merle announced at the creek of the door when Daryl began to enter. It had to be him. Their father never bothered Merle these days. Unlike Daryl, Merle would give the man a good beating if he was bothered.

But Daryl never got it that bad from him. In some weird, twisted way, Merle protected his baby brother, shielded him from the world.

"What the hell you want now?" Merle asked, his voice exhausted.

Daryl rubbed his arm awkwardly, looking down to the ground briefly. "I'm cold." He simply answered, choosing not to announce his loneliness of the night. If Merle knew that, he was more likely to say no. He also wouldn't speak a word of dad. Merle never wanted to hear it so tonight he wouldn't trouble him with such drama.. Merle would only tell him to stop being such a pussy anyway.

"And just what can I do about it?" Merle still held his annoyed tone.

"Can I bunk with you for the night?" Daryl asked, wrapping his arms over the lower part of his chest with the blanket still around him.

"Hell no." Merle instantly replied, refusing to move from his spot, to even glance at Daryl.

"Please Merle." Daryl nearly hissed the whisper. He wasn't one to beg, unless it was to his older brother. It helped him to get his way. "I'm freezing."

Merle sighed deeply, turning his tired gaze on his little brother. Daryl was shaking bad and his teeth where chattering. Daryl wasn't lying, of course Merle knew that much. The old man spent his entire day out drinking and Daryl hadn't gone out and fulfilled his duty of getting fire wood for the day. Merle wouldn't hold that against him though, yet. He was more focused on what he wanted and if Daryl would be willing to give.

"What's in it for me?" Merle asked, his gaze dropping down to the man's chest, where Daryl's nipples were erect from the cold temperature. Merle gave a lick over his lips and Daryl knew what he was after right away.

"Whatever ya want." Daryl answered, his tone and expression dead serious.

Merle gave a sly grin, pushing a recently stolen magazine under his pillow. Daryl noticed and put two and two together. Of course.. Merle only wanted him when he's seen a pretty girl and couldn't get her. Whether it be in some book or real life.

"C'mere. I'll warm ya up." Merle instructed, patting the spot next to him. "Shut the door first though."

Daryl obeyed, shutting the door and locking it. He then moved to the bed, his old blanket already gone when he was half way there.

"Well come on baby brother, lay down. I won't bite, much." Merle still held his grin. Daryl could see the lustful mischief in his eyes, as he stood in front of the man in just his deep blue boxers and white socks.

The younger Dixon listened, taking his place by Merle, who took hold of him and pulled him all the way down before Daryl could ease himself onto the mattress.

Daryl didn't say anything though. He had no choice but to give into this man, if he hoped to get what he wanted as well; a night in big brother's arms. It seemed like a fair trade. He'd accept Merle's lust to feel loved in some way.. Any way.

Merle was on top of him within a second and their eyes met. Daryl couldn't take his eyes off of the intimidating stare of his brother, as he awaited the man's actions and or orders.

Merle however didn't speak. He lightly ran his hand up Daryl's chest. His fingers just barely touching over the skin.. Skin that was flawless, unlike his back and his upper thighs.

Merle's eyes followed his hand, as it moved up to one of Daryl's perky nubs and he gave a low chuckle. "Thank God for the winter, hm princess?" He asked, giving a flick over his brother's nipple.

Daryl's instant reaction was to squirm and moan softly. That pleased Merle but brung him to sit down on the man, his hard on pressing against Daryl's crotch.

"Shouldn't have been a bad boy and skipped on your job." Merle spoke again, squeezing down on Daryl's nipple, bringing a gasp out of the younger.

"Wasn't my job to do." Daryl retorted, a faint smirk starting to play at his lips. He knew his brother, and he knew Merle liked to be talked back to. It gave him a reason to get aggressive and that turned Merle on. That aside, Daryl's always heard the man groan and bitch about women just lying down and taking it. Daryl didn't want to be like that. He wanted to make sure Merle was pleased with him, at any expense.

"If you'd gotten off your drunken ass-" Daryl was interrupted when Merle suddenly took hold of him by the hair, jerking him up so they were inches from one another.

"Watch your tongue." Merle growled deeply and Daryl smirked sinisterly. Things were heating up now.

"And here I thought you were gonna go sweet on me." Daryl's smirk grew as he flicked his tongue out, begging to lick along his brothers lips.

"You'd like that, wouldn't ya?" Merle gripped the hair tighter.

"Mm.. 'Course not. I like it rough." Daryl purred, attempting to move his hands up to touch Merle. Yet, within a split second, was Merle's hands there to grab the wrists of Daryl's smaller ones.

"I don't think so baby brother. Tonight you have no control." Merle had a twisted grin, as he reached for one of his belts that was on the night stand next to the bed.

At the sight, excitement filled Daryl's blue eyes and made his cock twitch. He's come to love this side of Merle when in bed.. He's come to love this side of Merle in general. He couldn't kid anyone. Merle's badass attitude and the way he never seized to be rough with anyone, not even him; the closest to Merle, came to be an attraction to Daryl, a turn on.

Merle raised Daryl up slightly, to tie his hands behind his back, using the belt. Daryl was then pushed back down.

"What to do with you now.." Merle trailed off, running his pointer finger down the middle of the man's chest.

"Plow my brains out?" Daryl asked, his eyes wild with excitement.

Merle gave a chuckle. "Too quick, and too easy.." He trailed off, his eyes going back to the night stand.

"I want to see you on edge." Merle smirked to himself, opening up the drawer of the small table. Daryl's gaze followed.

Merle reached in, taking out shiny still and Daryl's eyes widened at the sight of the knife. "Merle, whataya gonna do with that?" Daryl asked concerned.

"Oh come on now, why the worry? Don't you wanna try somethin' new?" Merle grinned back at the man, his finger just barely running over the knife's sharp edge. "I promise I won't hurt ya, not like your daddy."

Daryl wiggled underneath his brother and suddenly was regretting letting the man tie his hands up. "Merle, that's insane!" Daryl hissed.

"Ssh sweet Daryl. I ain't gonna cut too deep now." Merle hushed the younger, as he ran the knife down Daryl's neck, slow and careful. He really didn't want to hurt the man, just have a bit of little kinky fun.

Daryl's breathing increased rapidly, now turning into deep snorts and he tried his hardest not to even so little as flinch against the dangerous blade.

"Twisted bastard." Daryl muttered under his breath, watching the weapon carefully.

"You'll come to like it, just like everything else we've done." Merle replied, moving the knife down the center of Daryl's chest, where his finger had just previously traveled.

Daryl quivered slightly. Merle was enjoying himself too much.. Enjoying Daryl's fear far too much.

"Brother, please." Daryl begged, hoping this was all just an act to strike this fear into him and nothing more. Merle thrived off of fear. It made him feel empowered over the person.

"Don't scream, if you don't want dad wakin' and strangling us both." Merle instructed, moving the knife back to the man's chest.

"Don't you do it!" Daryl growled.

"I promise, it won't scar ya. Just be quite." Merle ordered, raising the blade over his brother's skin.

Daryl clenched his teeth tight, his body tightening and his breathing becoming more ragged. He shut his eyes tight and before he knew it, he felt a swift pain go across his skin. He didn't scream though. Father would beat them both dead if they were caught like this. Merle wouldn't even compare to his rage.

Merle ran his finger over the edge of the cut first, the blood staining the tip of his finger. He brung it up to his mouth, licking it off.

Daryl heard a low groan leave his brother, and he opened his eyes once more to now see his brother leaned down over him, licking up the blood from the cut. That wasn't so bad. It wasn't bad at all when he felt Merle's tongue against his flesh. It sting slightly, but also made his skin crawl.

By now, his own hard on was pressing against Merle's and Merle grinded himself into Daryl, bringing a moan from his dear little brother.

"Oh you like that do ya Darlina?" The older asked in that scruffy voice that was like music to Daryl's ears. He always enjoyed hearing it, even when Merle was pissed off and screaming a thousand curse words.

"Y-yes.. I do Merle.. I like it a lot." Daryl breathed deeply, arching his hips up into Merle's.

"Good, you better." Merle smiled, before sitting his knife aside; for now.

Daryl watched, as his brother moved off of him, taking hold of the waist band of his boxers. Daryl rose up slightly, assisting Merle in getting the pesky fabric off of him.

"Told ya you'd like it." Merle couldn't be more satisfied. Daryl's cock was nearly to full hardness and Merle knew without even asking that it was partly from the cutting. Daryl was just as twisted as he was, and he got off on the darkest of things.

Daryl blushed at the words and the simple fact it was actually so.

Merle's eyes grazed over Daryl's thighs, taking in the scars. Merle sighed at the sight. This was always a part of Daryl the young one disliked. He was self conscious of himself and when Merle first had Daryl, he had to force the man to let him see. But now Daryl was slightly more comfortable under his gaze. He still took a deep breath to ease his embarrassment but he no longer tried to push Merle away.

"It wasn't right, what he done to us." For a moment Merle was sympathetic. He could relate. He's had his own beatings from the old man in his younger years.

"And what you do to me is?" Daryl asked, getting Merle's attention back on him directly. The older smiled.

"No, but what I do to ya, you like it." He answered, reaching up to take the man's cock in hand in a tight grip. He originally planned a little more fun with his trusty knife but he would put that off for another night.

The moans he earned from Daryl came instantaneously the start of him stroking the younger, and he could feel Daryl harden even more.

As Merle continued, he moved his other hand along Daryl's inner thighs, and Daryl instinctively spread his legs further apart, knowing what was to come.

"Good boy, didn't even hafta tell you this time." Merle smiled, pleased. "Now tell me, whataya want?" He asked, as he moved his finger in a circular motion along Daryl's entrance.

The younger Dixon whimpered softly, squirming slightly.

"Hm princess?" Merle asked again.

Daryl groaned, arching into the man. "Finger me.. Prepare me for that big cock of yours." Daryl growled lustfully.

"How bad you want me to?" Merle persisted.

"More than anything Merle, just do it, please.." Daryl begged, giving the older a frown.

"Good 'nough." Merle gave in, slowly starting to insert his pointer finger, bringing a gasp from Daryl.

"Merle! What happened to lube?!" He hissed the question.

"Ain't gonna be using any of that tonight." Merle stated, moving his finger in and out of Daryl slowly.

Daryl bit at his bottom lip, in order not to groan or growl too loudly. Without Merle's finger being slicked up, it hurt.

The older soon added a second finger, and Daryl's teeth sunk deeper into his lip. He was trying not to tense up in order for it to hurt less.

He took deep breaths when Merle entered a third one, further stretching him.

"God damn.." Daryl hissed.

"God damn's right baby brother. You're tighter than I remember." Merle chuckled.

"Well, we haven't done this in a while." Daryl replied, his nails clinching what sheet they could under him as he tried to bare the pain. He never let another touch him, not like this. Only Merle was allowed to.. These days.

The only thing keeping him from protesting was Merle still stroking his cock, bringing him what pleasure he felt.

Merle went on for a little longer, until he felt Daryl was good and ready, then he pulled his fingers out. Daryl groaned softly.

Merle released the man's cock, to take off his boxers.

They were thrown to the floor and he was back over Daryl. He pressed his manhood to Daryl's hole, rubbing the tip against it at first to tease his brother.

"Brother, don't tease." Daryl growled softly.

"If I was you, I wouldn't be rushin' considering my fingers hurt you." Merle spoke.

"Well, your fingers were bone dry and cracked." Daryl retorted.

"Alright, alright, don't get ahead of yourself if you want me so bad." Merle threatened.

"Yes, of course. Sorry." Daryl smiled innocently. Of course this was just supposed to be a bargain. Merle got a good fuck and he got to lie in the man's arms for a night, feeling shielded from the rest of the world and the cold weather. But every time he done such things for Merle, he ended up craving the man more than Merle did him. Even if it hurt.

Merle didn't say anything further, and finally pushed his cock into Daryl. The younger Dixon hissed once more.

Merle took it slow at first, and didn't go in deep right away. He always went slow, just to torture Daryl more.

Daryl took it though, groaning. He wouldn't beg for this, eventually Merle would have to speed up. But he wouldn't remain silent either.

"Oh God yea, you feel so good inside me." Daryl smirked up at the man. He knew all of Merle's turn ons when it came to sex. Dirty talk was just another.

"I love it when you fuck me." The younger Dixon growled up at his brother.

Merle didn't say a thing, only groaned deep as he moved into Daryl faster and deeper.

"Mm.. Yes, just like that." Daryl moaned with satisfaction, finally feeling the rush of pleasure he's been longing for surge through him when Merle had hit his sweet spot.

"Keep talkin' boy" Merle ordered, thrusting harder into his brother.

Daryl had to give a faint chuckle at the order. However, when Merle gave a low growl, it warned Daryl to drop the cocky attitude. And Daryl done just that, after clearing his throat.

"Yes of course, master.." Daryl smirked, earning a moan from his brother.

"Teach your little bitch a lesson for bein' so naughty." Daryl ran his tongue over his lips, his hands struggling underneath him in a futile attempt at freedom.

The words were music to Merle's ears and all he could do was ram into his sweet little brother without mercy.

"Fuck yes, Merle.. Give it to me rough; don't hold back." Daryl growled lustfully.

Merle took hold of his brother's legs, pushing them further up against the man, not letting up on his thrusts. He took hold of Daryl's hard cock and begun stroking it again, as he leaned over the man, his lips meeting Daryl's finally in a heated kiss.

Daryl opened his mouth right away, letting Merle's tongue invade. His blue eyes shut, as his gave a playful fight against the older's, knowing he'd lose.

His moans mixed with Merle's own animalistic grunts and growls as their lips stayed locked and they got the taste of each other for a moments time.

Then Merle pulled away, leaving Daryl breathless as he moved down to the man's neck.

"You're such an easy little slut, Darlina." He whispered, his warm breath gently blowing against Daryl's earlobe, then moving to rake his teeth along the man's neck. Daryl's low and soft moan echoed in the air as he anticipated the bite.

Merle didn't keep him waiting for his mark of ownership and he made sure to leave one that would last. He didn't care who seen. Their father wouldn't pay any attention and other people? Fuck them. He could care less if they dropped dead. Daryl was his and he'd have it no other way..

Merle stated that to Daryl in the simple word of 'Mine' and Daryl gave his agreeing reply in a moan as the pleasure built in him.. It wouldn't be long now.. He was so close.

"Nuh uh baby brother. Can't have you cumming before me." The older smirked down at the man underneath him who was just on the verge of his release.

Merle's hand took a tight grip on the tip of Daryl's cock, preventing the thing Daryl looked forward to most.

Daryl groaned but dared not to complain. He hid the frustration, as his brother gave the few final deep thrusts he needed to.

It was enough to shake the bed and bring Merle to a loud moan and his orgasm.

Daryl's cock was released, and Merle stroked him fast; bringing out Daryl's release and the moan of the older's name.

That left the two panting, covered in sweat. Merle didn't lie, Daryl was warmed up now.

Without a word spoken between the two, Merle pulled out, laid next to the man and forced Daryl onto his side so he could undo the belt.

It was placed back on the nightstand and Merle climbed back under the sheets of his bed, as if nothing had happened.

Daryl didn't need to say anything on the 'bargain'. Merle turned, wrapping his arms around Daryl and bringing him into an embrace and Daryl breathed a sigh of relief and comfort as he leaned back into his brother.

Daryl smiled softly at the feel of Merle resting his head against him. Merle would never in a thousand years admit that he felt love of any kind but Daryl knew.. He knew he had his brother's love, even if it was only shown on rare occasions.

That alone was what kept the younger Dixon going.

* * *

Liked it? Let me know, please. I love reviews. :3


End file.
